Let it Go
by thewhitepatch
Summary: When he returned to the place all of this started, Simon realized that there was nothing stopping him from letting go of the memories that were hurting him. (Song!fic) (Crossover with Frozen)


_This was a bit of a weird idea, although I am surprised nobody has ever done this yet._

_I think the only other person who did something like this was KimmetheHealer on DA, where I got the cover photo, although I'm pretty sure they did it as a parody._

_Well, I don't own Adventure Time or Frozen._

* * *

The apartment was much more...ruined then he remembered. There were books scattered around the apartment. The smell of age and mold cover the room, along with a thick layer of dust. The windows were blown out, which was pretty common these days. Old photographs littered the room. They contained people and faces Simon could barely remember.

Simon didn't know why he returned. This place held so many memories. Some of them were pretty bad. Some of them were pretty good, which made the bad ones hurt even more.

Well, memories weren't really his problem anymore. At least, they wouldn't be soon.

He didn't feel great about leaving Marcy behind. Her dad was there for her, but he still didn't like the idea of completely stepping out of the young girl's life. He recalled reading articles about child psychology. Kelly always told him….

No...It wasn't Kelly...It began with a B…Betty…

...Anyway, he spent the night before he left talking to Marcy's father. He was familiar with the crown. Simon hoped that was a good thing, but all he did was confirm his fears: He would be stuck with this for the rest of his life. And it was going to be a long one.

It didn't seem fair. The original reason Simon kept the crown was...well, the reason he told himself was that he was trying to protect humanity from it's power.

In reality, he wouldn't let it go. It had some sort of effect on him, forcing him to always want it, to violently defend it.

That's what almost drove away Marcy and...and...her.

Why did he have to remember that there was a her but could not for the life of him remember her name?

It didn't matter. He kept the power of the crown back.

And, somehow, mankind managed to destroy itself anyway.

He lost everything for nothing...

Damn memories! He had nothing left, so why did he have to remember everything he lost?

…Did he have to remember everything?

The crown was making him somewhat forgetful, in an attempt to weaken his will. That, combined with his old age, was resulting in his memories slowly fading away.

It would be easier to forget. Simon had nothing left. He might as well.

What would really be the harm? Simon was going to live an extremely long life.

There was nothing left to defend.

It was time for the snow.

"_The snow glows white in this town tonight./Not a footprint or anything._" Simon sang, looking out the window. As was usually the case, snow was beginning to coat the area, mainly because he was there.

He looked at the crown. "_A kingdom of isolation/And it looks like I'm the king." _

He looked back out the window. "_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside/ Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried."_He looked down.

"_Don't let it out, don't let it free/Fight it back to save humanity._" Simon looked at his cold blue hand. Ice particles began to form in them.

"_Conceal, don't feel, don't let it go_" He continued to sing, as the blizzard in his hands began to expand."_Well, there it goes._"

Simon slowly began to levitate in the air. "_Let it go, let it go/ Can't hold it back anymore./Let it go, let it go/Turn away and slam the door._"

Simon flew out of the broken window and looked at the isolated town in front of him. "_There's nothing left! No world to save!_" The soft snow that followed him there became a fierce blizzard. "_Let the storm rage on_!" He began to smile. "_The cold never bothered me anyway_."

It was working. The more he voluntarily used his powers, the more he forgot. He laughed as he flew around the old building. He fired some ice around the town, until it was completely coated with ice.

"_It's funny how so much time makes everything seem small._" He sang as he landed on the ground. He began to skate on the ice. "_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_!"

Simon formed a ramp in front of himself. "_It's time to see what I can do" _he sang, as he jumped off of it. "_To test the limits and break through."_He flew upward.

"_No right, no wrong, no rules for me"_Simon sang. "_I'm free!"_

"_Let it go, let it go! / I am one with the snow and ice!" _He sang, as he began to create looming ice mountains around himself.

"_Let it go, let it go!"_He continued, expanding the mountains over the small buildings, crushing them. "_You don't have to tell me twice!"_

"_Here I stand and here I'll stay!" _He flew through the wreckage of the buildings.

"_Let the storm rage on!"_

Simon landed on top of his old apartment. He spread out his hands. Beams of frost shot out of them, forming a large, icy dome around his building.

"_My power flurries through the air into the ground!" _Simon sang, descending back into the apartment.

"_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!" _He sang, flying around the apartment. He stopped in front of a small picture.

It was of women. She had pink hair and large glasses.

"_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast." _He sang, picking up the photo.

He was holding onto the memory. Simon closed his eyes, remembering the pain this memory was giving him.

Then he let it go.

"_I'm never going back, the past is in the past!" _He sang, throwing the framed photo onto the ground, shattering it.

"_Let it go, let it go!" _Simon sang, flying out of the apartment.

"_And I'll rise like the break of dawn!" _He flew out of the ice dome and floated in front of it.

"_Let it go, let it go!" _He continued, as he fired a continuous beam at the dome, forming an ominous peak, taller than the others.

He examined his own outfit. He was wearing a brown cloak. He forgot where he got it. He was forgetting a lot of things.

"_Simon Petrovic's gone!" _He sang, the brown cloak turning blue with frost.

"_Here I stand in the light of day"_He sang, landing on the peak of the tallest mountain.

"_Let the storm rage on!" _ He sang, looking at the broken glasses that rested on his nose.

"_The cold never bothered me anyway." _He sang, tossing the glasses off of the peak.

They landed on the ground, and were quickly covered with snow.

* * *

_So yeah._

_Quick question: If I'm doing something like this (taking a song from one fandom and putting it in another) , should it be categorized as a crossover or just a normal fic? This probably isn't the last time I'm doing this. I already have a plan for one about A Link Between Worlds._

_This isn't how I normally see Simon. I just Kinda though it would be an interesting way to look at his situation._

_What did you think? Do you find this as odd as I somewhat found it?_


End file.
